2009 - (04/03/2009) Egg Hunt 2009: Open Season Coming Soon to Vana'diel!
The Egg Hunt event is set to begg-in on Thursday, April 9th, 2009 at 1:00 (PDT), and conclude on Monday, April 20th, 2009 at 1:00. For the duration of the festivities, event moogles will appear at the locations listed below. Talk to them for a briefing on how to go about getting the absolute most out of your egg-hunting endeavors. Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) 1. Collect Initial Eggs! "Initial eggs" are eggs of avian persuasion that have been inscribed with a single letter of the alphabet. During the Egg Hunt, adventurers can receive a random initial egg from the festival moogles once every Vana'dielian day. Collecting and forming certain combinations of initial eggs will garner you event egg-sclusive prizes. Please note, however, that the letter inscribed on a particular egg will not be revealed to you until you receive it. Trading often with your fellow adventurers is the key to completing that elusive combination! 2. Make a "First 3" Combination! First of all, try collecting the initial eggs required to make a "First 3" combination. Once you have the eggs you need, trade them to a moogle to receive your prize! First 3: Collect the first three letters of your character's name. For egg-xample, a character with the name of "Moogle" would need to collect one M, and two O initial eggs. 3. Take it to the Next Level! Initial Straight 8: An egg inscribed with the first letter of your character's name followed by the next seven letters in the alphabet. For egg-sample, a character with the name of "Moogle" would need an M, as well as an N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T. 7 of a Kind: Seven initial eggs with the same letter. For egg-sample, you could choose to collect seven A initial eggs. *Hints - If you are in a party when speaking with a moogle, it is possible to choose an initial egg inscribed with the first letter of a party member's name. And if that party member happens to be wearing an egg helm... - Try trading any type of "egg" to a moogle. Once every Vana'dielian day, you might find that the moogles will gift you with an initial egg in exchange for a "normal" egg. - Newly created characters must wait at least one Vana'dielian day before they can receive an initial egg. Furthermore, you'll have to trade in a "First 3" before you can trade in any other combos. Think of it as a sort of preliminary test! - The moogles are usually egg-stremely reluctant to give out any of their classified information, but maybe if you are persistent enough, one will let you in on a secret or two! Make it a point to talk to them as often as possible! For those of you who are looking for a real challenge, try egg-sperimenting with different, more egg-citing combinations. Trade an egg locker, egg table, egg stool, and egg lamp to your resident moogle to have it assembled into an egg buffet. Similarly, trading an egg buffet will cause it to revert to the four aforementioned furnishings. }}